


Essential Items for Every Sidekick

by hariboo



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-18
Updated: 2010-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in the fae world for Kenzie. She also needs a new ringtone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Essential Items for Every Sidekick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthjamtart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjamtart/gifts).



She really had to consider changing her ringtone, Kenzie thought, as "Move Bitch Get Out The Way" interrupted her afternoon nap. Bo was out with Dyson -- shock me shock me shock me with your deviant fae behavior -- looking into some sort of fae that liked to snack on humans life chi, a Momo or Moroii, whatever, something creepy and fae like. And don't tell her that little fact wasn't affecting her supernatural BFF because she and D-man had been giving each other the Serious Eyes ever since that little piece of info came out. Life chi and sexual chi weren't exactly apple and oranges, if you catch her drift? But they both said they could handled themselves and then gave each other the other Eyes -- the ones meant We Can Handle It -- and walked out of the bar telling Kenzie that they'd be back later.

Well, fine, they could have all the fae ass kicking fun they wanted.

Kenzie had opted out round two on the pool table with Hale, and not in the dirty way! Headed back home for a nap instead. It was rare nowadays with Bo and Dyson were all happy like and afternoon-delighting like bunnies that she got more than a few hours of sleep. She had been too, blissfully sleeping.

That is until Luda started expressing his road rage to her.

She really needed to change her ringtone.

Sexual Healing, she thought with some sense of irony, yawning as she reached over to grab the vibrating object. Seeing it was Hale's number she scowled. Boy knew the importance of a good nap! She almost had a mind to ignore him but thought better of it.

"What up, sweet lips? You know you interrupted an awesome nap and you know what it’s been for my REM cycle lately," Kenzie grinned sleepily, settling back on the couch.

Hale's voice came in through the phone line, but it wasn't the calm, smooth tone that Kenzie had come appreciate.

"Kenz! Kenzie! We got a problem."

With that last word she was up from the couch looking for her katana -- found it by the fridge -- and telling Hale she was on her way to Trick's.

She didn't even need to be told there was trouble with Bo and Dyson.

Of course there was trouble. There was always trouble. Bo and Dyson didn't know the meaning of any other words. She _knew_ she should have gone along. Knowing them they had looked for a not so quick quickie and bam! They were probably getting zapped dry by a chi vampire as she spoke. Fae really sucked sometimes, literally. That was never cool in Kenzie’s book, especially when it was her best friend getting zapped dry.

Rushing out the door, she couldn't help think:

Just another day.

\--

Hale and Trick were in mid argument about something when she burst in through the door, katana at the ready.

Lesson number one for all new to this world: never leave home without your katana )that you might or might not have picked up from Trick's collection in the back). Or if you don't have katana handy, never leave without some sort of weapon. Frying pans will do in pinch.

"So who am I gonna have to cut today?" Kenzie swiped the sword across the air. Never hurts to warm up either. She pulled a muscle a couple weeks back and it had been murder on her back for days.

Behind the bar, Trick sighed that too tired sigh of his, "Kenzie, if you could try and not break anything or kill any of my patrons."

"Whatever you say, Trick Daddy," she sheathed the sword and sided up to Hale. "What kind of trouble did our fabulous twosome get into this time?"

Hale shook his head, his ever present hat shadowing his face, a frown on his lips, "Got a call from Lauren about twenty minutes ago. She was on her way to the warehouse where she told Bo and Dyson the Light thinks the Moroii is nesting. She said that Moroii not only eats chi but they also eat their victims hearts and top it all off, they’re shapeshiters. Mostly animal but they can shift to resemble another human. Not for long though."

"Oh, so an easy one." She mumbled.

"It also has no qualms about eating other fae if they interrupt it’s feeding cycle -- we have stronger chi and taste better to them." Tricked added.

Kenzie scrunched her nose at the image, "Eww."

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it. Ask Bo, once you go fae..."

Chuckling, she pushed at Hale's side, "Cool it there, Cyrano. So we think that Bo and Dyson got caught?"

Hale shrugged, "They've been gone for hours and missed the midnight check in. Also, we have this..." he pulled out his cell phone and pressed speaker. It was Lauren, telling Hale that she just got to the warehouse and then just like scary movie there was yell, a scuffle and the line went dead. Not ominous at all.

"We got that about a minute before we called you. How do you feel about a rescue plan that me and Trick just came up about five minutes ago?"

Trick leaned forward on the bar counter, "A stupid suicidal plan that you came up with and I can't believe I'm agreeing too."

Kenzie looked between Trick and Hale, both had different but equally grave and worried look on their faces.

"My night was getting boring anyway. What's a little suicidal plan to liven things up?" She gave them both what she hoped was a confident smile, but knew it probably came out half-cringe.

"My girl," Hale held out his hand for a fist bump which Kenzie bumped back.

 _Oh man, they were so gonna die tonight._

\--

The warehouse was on the other side of town, squeezed between an abandoned building and the marina. It looked just like a place some life sucking, heart eating fae would use as its snack bar. Next to her, Hale was checking his guns and Kenzie almost felt like asking for one. Never mind she hated them and that they felt cold and dead in her hand, but yeah, guns you couldn't deny they had range. Knives had significantly shorter range. She didn't even notice she was tapping the sheath of her katana against her boot as they prepared to go in.

"You okay there, sweetheart?" Hale nudged her, bringing out of her thoughts.

She blinked and tightened the grip on the hilt of the blade, bringing it up to her shoulder, "Yeah, yeah, fine and dandy, super duper, a-okay for going to my death.” She smiled over she shoulder, “Don't call me sweetheart."

He winked, charming ass, "Whatever you say, baby. Don’t worry you know I won’t let anything happen to that fine ass."

She rolled her eyes, swallowed, and looked up at him. "Ready to save the day?"

"Oh hell no, you?"

"Not even a little. Let's go."

\--

Kenzie hate fae. Present company and current hostages excluded, of course, but she really hated fae and their human eating, life sucking ways. Vegan diets, hadn't they heard of them! Or just non-human diets. She could deal with that. She was all for that, actually. It would make her life so much simpler. So much simpler. Following Hale through the warehouse, sword in hand, she had to admit it would probably make her life a lot less exciting too. He was taking point, rounding corners with his gun signaling her when the coast was clear as they tried to locate their friends. Man, she knew she should have added a locator Bo's cell phone or maybe a tracker on Dyson. Vets had those neat-o tracking chips for missing animals, maybe she could convince Dyson to get one.

She held back the inappropriately timed giggled as she imagined how that conversation would go. But seriously, it would make rescue missions so much easier.

Up ahead Hale moved into a corner and signaled her closer, "Kenz. Kenz! Come here. Look."

One day she would mention how much she hated the nickname. One day, after they got out of this.

Kenzie looked around the corroding piece of wall he was pointing through. There about twenty feet away from them, hanging on what looked like meat hooks, Bo and Dyson were tied up looking like sexy beat up corpses. On a metal worktop near them was Lauren, also tied up, not looking any better, a smaller tray of surgical tools near by. Unfortunately, Kenzie understood what those tools would be used for. She started to move towards them, her fingers around the hilt of the katana itching to cut at those chains when Hale pulled her back.

The Moroii stalked through the room. It didn't look at all like Kenzie had thought -- a decrepit monster out of picture books -- but instead it looked almost human. A surprising amount of fae did, creepily enough. Almost, she thought, because it was too pale, the green of it's veins almost neon against it's skin. It was tall though, and very male looking, with dirty blonde hair, but was its eyes that gave away its fae nature. Almost completely blood red, there was no trace of white or humanity in them. Kenzie knew she was going to be having nightmare about them if they managed to get out of this alive.

It was moving over to Lauren and even as Kenzie heard Bo weakly call out and Dyson growl, the Moroii only grinned. His lips touched Lauren's cheek and licked all the way down to her neck. Kenzie saw the trace of life energy that flowed from Lauren's skin to the Moroii's lips. Pretty, but _gross_.

Feeling a tug on her shoulder, she turned back to Hale. They moved further into the shadows and Hale bent his lips to her ear. As she heard the plan Kenzie could feel all the muscles in her body tightening up, getting ready for battle. When he finished explaining, she nodded, flexing her grip on her sword. Hale nodded back and went around to move forward.

This time, Kenzie pulled him back, holding out her fist, "Twice for luck?"

Hale smiled, bumping her fist twice, "Like we're gonna need it."

\--

The plan was stupid. Wait for the Moroii to start feeding, on Lauren apparently, and attack while it was distracted. They had to move fast because they didn't know how quickly it could suck the life out it's victim and start on the heart. Kenzie figured it could be worse. They could have come here with it already having feed on Lauren and well into making itself a hearty meal. (Oh man, she was so going to hell for that one.) They also didn't know how strong the Moroii was, but since it had both their big guns tied up and hanging like fresh meat, it was pretty fucking strong.

Of course, there was no time to dwell on all that. Kill or be killed, _god_ , it was stupid plan.

She mentally counted to ten and tried miserably to remember the stupid yoga breathing from the one class she took. Where was Hale, anyway? He said he would move in-

The gunshot rang out like a firework that had exploded too close to the ground and Kenzie didn't think as she moved into the room. After that it was a blur of movement, mostly from herself, the Moroii and Hale. She could hear Bo call out to her and Dyson yell something over at Hale, but the words didn’t filter. When she was pushed into the worktop where Lauren was she hear the other woman gasp before moving back towards the Moroii. She felt it more than she saw it stumble back as Hale shot two -- or was it four -- rounds into it, but it kept moving. She swiped at it, catching on the shoulder, but it didn't fall. It's howls of pain were hardly satisfying and more than anything creeped her out more.

She saw as it rushed at Hale, cringing when heard the punch strike land, when she heard either Bo, Lauren, or Dyson call out.

"You have to stab it in the heart with something made of iron or copper!"

Okay, that had to be Lauren.

Her words as helpful as they were had Kenzie paralyzed. Where in hell was she going to find iron or copper. She should have brought the crowbar!

Except. She could have laughed at herself. Oh man, she _owed_ Trick. Darling man, letting keep the things she “borrowed”.

"Hale! Pulling a Buffy!" She yelled, hoping that he got what she meant.

"You better be right about this!" He seemed to. She knew she loved that boy for some reason! He ducked under the Moroii and did some fancy fighting move that had him behind the Moroii, holding it in a lock as it scraped and pulled at him.

Dropping into a crouch, she ran over to him and the Moroii, she held the katana level with her shoulder. "Like I would let you down, fae brother from another mother. Now!"

 _Please work, please work, pleasework, pleasework, pleasework_ , she chanted as went to drive her blade into the Moroii's heart. _Don't kill Hale, don't kill Hale, don't kill Hale, don'tkillhale_ , her other mantra. She heard the blade ripping cloth as it went through the Moroii's clothes, felt it as it pushed through its squishy skin and she kept pushing the sword through. It collapsed around her sword and not only because she had stabbed it. Killed it? (God, she hoped so.) Also because Hale was no longer holding it back, having dropped it the second Kenzie had touched it with the blade and moved away. (Didn't kill Hale, didn't kill Hale, didn't kill Hale!)

Momentum kept pushing her forward until she, her sword, and the dead Moroii were against a wall. The Moroii's body sagging on one end of the blade, Kenzie at the other, her knuckles white around the hilt.

It was dead, right? It had to be dead.

That's all she could think of until she felt someone's hand on her hands, the other at her left shoulder.

"Kenz, Kenzie, you can let go now," Hale's voice filtered through her ears. Calm and smooth, like she was used too. The nickname didn’t even sound so bad anymore. "Let go, come on. Still got some people to save."

That brought her back to reality, where it felt for a second everything sped up, and slowly she relaxed her grip on the sword. Arms falling at her side while Hale pulled the sword out of the Moroii. It fell, crumpled, like an old sheet of paper to the ground. Its skin ashen, the veins under it black. Nothing had look more like Death to Kenzie than this creature at this moment.

She turned and took the five-seconds to get to Lauren, Bo and Dyson to pull herself together. She heard Bo's relief and Dyson's snarky comment and suddenly felt like she could sleep for days. First though, she and Hale had some friends to save.

\--

Getting the threesome out of their binds was simple enough afterwards. Hale took care of the Moroii’s body by wrapping it in a sheet and calling a clean up crew. Hale and Dyson said they would make sure it was taken care off. They would have to burn the body soon too.

While he did this, Bo kissed Kenzie smartly on the cheek, calling her her hero before going over to Lauren. She curled her hands over Lauren's raw wrists as Dyson looked over the two of them, rubbing at his own wrists. Kenzie didn't think Bo noticed the look that Lauren and Dyson shared as she made sure Lauren was unharmed. Hale and Kenzie shared an eye-roll over the scene before Hale went to help Lauren up from the table, and Kenzie hooked her arm around Dyson's arm.

"So hey, D-man, I was thinking, you know those tracking chips you can get a the vet--"

She could feel the low laugh that rumbled in his chest as he pulled her closer, "No on your life, Kenzie! Come on, let's go." She pouted under the arm he dropped across her shoulder as they followed Bo, Lauren and Hale out.

When the got to cars, Kenzie watched as Bo and Lauren talked quietly to each other before Lauren convinced Bo she was fine to drive. Dyson stood by his car watching them both until Bo walked back to him as Lauren drove off. His arms automatically went around her waist as her's wrapped around his neck. Their own whispered reassurances made Kenzie smile.

Oh yeah, there was a definite "healing" session going on tonight. Oh these crazy kids and their doctor prescribed sexy times. Kenzie collapsed against Hale's car, remembering to invest in noise canceling headphones. Maybe she could get Trick or Hale to chip in.

"Hey, Kenzie," Bo said, grinning, her head on Dyson's chest.

"Yeah, best buddy o' mine? Which by the way this rescue? Means some serious Kenzie pampering after you finish getting you cure-all groove on."

Bo only laughed and nodded, "Good plan brining the steel."

Kenzie patted her katana, "Never leave home without it."


End file.
